Always in a Dream
by Guruguru-chan
Summary: Porque todos preferimos vivir en nuestros sueños, pero no es posible. La realidad siempre te da en las narices. Francia & Seychelles en relación padre-hija.


**¡Hola! Hacía mucho tiempo que no subía nada a FanFiction y aún a sabiendas de que tengo que terminar mis otros fics, no he podido evitar subir este.**

**Desde que la vi, Hetalia se ha convertido en mi serie favorita y este es mi primer fic. Jamás pensé que sería con estos personajes pero este fic surgió en un extraño momento de inspiración en mi clase de latín y bueno... Aquí esta XD**

**Me gustaría decir dos cosas importantes:**

** mi primer fic de Hetalia y con personajes cuyas personalidades no controlo del todo así que me gustaría que no fueran muy duros con las críticas T_T**

**2. Y MAS IMPORTANTE. Soy muy muy muy fan de Inglaterra. Es, de hecho, mi personaje favorito, pero a mi parecer esta historia necesitaba un malo malísimo y no se me ocurría nadie mejor para ese papel que Arthur, y eso que me duele en el alma haberle puesto a él de villano. Solo quería que lo supierais :3**

**Y ya no me alargo mas ewé**

**Ni Axis Powers Hetalia, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de _Himaruya Hidekazu._**

* * *

**Always in a Dream**

Otro día más. Nada fuera de lo corriente. La misma chica y la misma habitación.

Las marcas en sus muñecas dejaban ver heridas de hace tiempo, y alguna que otra más reciente.

Se deshizo poco a poco de esa ropa que a ella le resultaba tan degradante; primero el delantal... y luego el resto del traje de maid. Todo menos los lazos rojos que sujetaban su pelo en sus características coletas.

Se puso su vestido azul y salió a buscar un poco de ese aire tropical que tanto echaba de menos.

Salió descalza a la calle para poder sentir la arena de su tierra en los pies. La brisa le removió el cabello, llenándola de nostalgia.

Comenzó a andar, sin destino alguno, aunque ya sabía dónde la llevaría su corazón.

Llegó a la orilla de la playa y se sentó como hacía antaño. Los recuerdos inundaban su cabeza... esos recuerdos felices que jamás volverían.

Recordó cuando, tiempo atrás, se lamentaba por estar sola en aquella isla y entonces observó un barco a lo lejos.

Recordó como rió al darse cuenta de que quien bajaba del barco era un hombre, y no una mujer, y que ella se había confundido.

Y también lo recordó a él.

Recordaba la primera vez que se vieron, recordaba cuando la perseguía por la playa, cuando la abrazaba... y sobre todo, recordaba el cariño que le dio.

Como siempre, tras los recuerdos buenos... le asaltaron los malos.

Pues tal y como ya saben, la felicidad no dura para siempre y todo lo bueno tiene que acabar.

Entonces recordó la tarde tormentosa en la que ese estúpido cejón llegó a su vida.

Desde que ese imbécil echó a Francis su vida no ha vuelto a ser la misma...

Y entonces escuchó una voz detrás suya:

-Chèrie...

La pequeña morena se dio la vuelta y descubrió su figura, tal y como ella la recordaba.

-¡Francis!- la pequeña corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, llorando. ¡Cuánto había esperado ese momento!

Francis, con una sonrisa en la cara, la abrazaba también, tal y como hacía antes de que Arthur le hubiera echado de la isla.

-¡Te he echado mucho de menos!- la muchacha no dejaba de llorar.

Francis se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y tomó su cara entre sus manos.

-Siempre he soñado con tenerte de nuevo a mi lado. No llores, pequeña, pues me harás llorar a mi también. Cogeme de nuevo de la mano, porque te prometo que esta vez no te soltaré. No te volveré a perder.

Y entonces ella agarró con fuerza su mano, mientras se alejaban juntos de la playa, justo como ella había soñado tantas veces.

En sueños como este.

La muchacha se despertó tumbada a medias sobre el sillón, aún con ese ridículo vestido de maid puesto... Se había vuelto a quedar dormida.

Lágrimas de impotencia recorrían su rostro y gritos estrepitosos se oían por el pasillo.

-¡Vaga! ¡Te has vuelto a quedar dormida!

Y el cejón en la puerta.

-¡Mira!- dijo, señalando el reloj- ¡Ya se me ha pasado la hora del té!

-Excuse moi...

Entonces Arthur se acercó encolerizado y la agarró de las muñecas, provocándole un gemido de dolor por las heridas que ahí se encontraban.

-¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no hables en el idioma de ese _bastard_!- entonces la soltó bruscamente haciendo que cayera al suelo- ve a la cocina y haz en té, anda.

Entonces ella se dirigió a la cocina y puso el agua a hervir.

Lágrimas recorrían su rostro de nuevo.

Aquella era su nueva realidad.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Que os ha parecido?**

**Yo espero que aunque sea un poco fail os haya gustado 3**

**Y gracias a Poxo wan-wan por inspirarme esta historia! **

**¿Review?**


End file.
